


Dead Space: Salvation

by TheBookWriter



Series: Dead Space: Salvation [1]
Category: Dead Space (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Ellie Langford, Blood and Gore, Drama, EarthGov isn't actually gone - Freeform, Ellie Has Abandonment Issues, F/M, Fluff, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Parenthood, Protective/Possessive Ellie Langford, Romance, Separation Anxiety, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookWriter/pseuds/TheBookWriter
Summary: After the destruction of the Brethren Moon on Tau Volantis, Isaac Clarke, Ellie Langford and John Carver are reunited on planet Earth. There they come into contact with a secret EarthGov division of soldiers, who have the same goal as they do- to destroy all Brethren Moons and restore peace to the universe itself.Get ready for an adventure packed with Necromorphs, and twists that will have you on the edge of your seat as Isaac, Ellie and John face off against Unitologists and Necromorphs in this exciting alternate ending to the Dead Space trilogy.Author's Note: This story is a work in progress. Expect updates.
Relationships: Isaac Clarke/Ellie Langford, John Carver/Admiral (Andrea) Stone
Series: Dead Space: Salvation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814248
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. Arrival

In darkness, Ellie Langford crouched behind an abandoned car, watching with anticipation as a group of Unitologists slowly came closer and closer. Her heart was pounding wildly; her blood roaring in her ears, but she refused to move. Any second now, they would be in range. 

All she had to do was wait.

Since arriving back on Earth from Tau Volantis, she’d had numerous brushes with both Unitologists and Necromorphs alike. When Ellie had spotted **_this_ ** particular group of Unitologist soldiers, she had been shocked to hear them mention Isaac and John by name. According to them, both Isaac and John had been cornered in an abandoned building not too far from where they were. 

It was then Ellie knew she had to act fast. After all she’d been through, there was no way in Hell that she was going to lose Isaac again. 

The Unitologists were closer now, just barely out of her range. Any second now, they’d all be close enough for a clear shot. Ellie drew her first knife slowly.

Not yet. Not yet.

_Now!_

The first knife when spinning through the air, embedding itself in the eyes of one of the soldiers. Even as the soldiers scrambled for cover, Ellie’s knives found their marks; severing throats and impaling eyeballs with lethal accuracy. Within moments, all of the Unitologists lay dead upon the floor.

All, except one.

Ellie’s first throw saw a blade in his thigh, the second caught him in the stomach. Wounded, and incapacitated, the soldier fell to the ground. Before he could reach for his gun, Ellie was there beside him, kicking it further away into the darkness. 

She stood over him, her silhouette clear and dark against the dying street light which flickered above them. When she spoke, her voice had a terrible coldness to it.

“Where is Isaac Clarke?”

The soldier said nothing. Ellie -knowing that it was unlikely he’d surrender any information without proper persuasion- kicked hard at the blade buried in his thigh, causing it to slice straight into the bone.

She was rewarded with one of the most awful screams imaginable. After several seconds, the soldier spat blood from his mouth, glaring up at her even as tears streamed down his face.

“Damn you heretic!” he growled through clenched teeth. “I’ll never tell you anything! My loyalty to the faith is greater than any suffering you can inflict on me.”

Ellie raised her eyebrows. 

“Really?”

Once more the air was ripped by a horrific scream. Ellie had taken firm hold of the knife she had stamped on, and was now twisting it this way and that in the soldier’s thigh, causing him to howl in excruciating agony.

“I’ll not ask again,” Ellie said, her face never changing from its expression of stone-cold rage. “Where. Is. Isaac. Clarke?”

She underscored each statement with a vicious twist of the blade. The soldier, now half-mad from torment, finally gave in.

“ALL RIGHT! PLEASE, I’LL TELL YOU ANYTHING!!! JUST STA-HA-HAP! PLEASE!!!”

So Ellie stilled her hand’s movements, though she still kept a firm grip on the blade handle as she glared into the soldier’s tear-streaked face. The soldier, exhausted from the pain, lay quite still on the ground, his words barely distinguishable between pants and groans as he told Ellie everything he knew. When Ellie had finished listening, she stood up and, without a second thought, shot the soldier then and there. After retrieving all her knives from her victims, she took off along the path in search of Isaac.

Behind her, Necromorphs swarmed into the empty streets.


	2. Found

On the third floor of a dimly lit building, Isaac Clarke slumped against a wall, breathing heavily. Fluorescent lights flickered on and off overhead, providing just enough light for him to see the face of the Unitologist who was sneering down at him.

“It’s over now, heretic,” the soldier was saying. No one is coming to save you now.” He raised his gun, pointing it directly at Isaac’s head. “Any last words?”

“Finish it then!” Isaac growled. It was becoming hard to focus on anything now.

The soldier’s finger moved over the trigger. Isaac closed his eyes.

**BANG.**

The sound of air vents bursting made the soldiers jump and look away in confusion. Seizing his chance, Isaac surged to his feet. Two well-aimed punches to the gut saw the Unitologist drop his gun, which Isaac quickly snatched. The other soldiers quickly joined their comrade on the ground as Isaac shot them down.

Isaac sprinted from the room, moving at breakneck speed as Slashers and Leapers sprang from the vents. Twice he was nearly brought down by Leapers, at which times he’d needed to react quickly to evade and kill them. As he neared the staircase, he switched on his communicator.

Somehow, he and John had to find Ellie and get the Hell out of here. They had to find a way.

…..

Not too far away on the first floor, John was being force-marched out of the building. Walking along with his hands raised over his head, his mind and heart raced.

He had no idea what might be happening to Isaac right now. Granted they’d both been in worse circumstances than this -somehow Hell seemed an understatement- but there had always been a way out. Right now though, things were looking quite grim. Even if he did somehow get away from the Unitologists now, John couldn’t see how he’d reach Isaac in time.

John took a deep breath. If he was going to die here today, then he would take as many of these Unitologist bastards to Hell with him. He’d be damned if he went down without a fight.

“Stop.”

John halted. He could feel his heart racing at incredible speed, but he kept his nerve. Wait for the right moment, he thought.

“Turn around.”

John complied, his expression one of coldness as he made eye contact with the Unitologist soldiers.

“Come on then!” he said. “I haven’t got all night!”

Without warning, one of the soldiers several feet away fell to the ground, screaming. John, taking advantage of the distraction, swiftly disarmed the soldier in front of him and shot him. A fraction of a second later, three more Unitologists lay dead upon the ground, while the others had been slain by the same unseen force. Now that he had a moment to observe the dead, John realized with a jolt that some of them had knives protruding from their backs.

He didn’t have to wonder long before the person responsible came running towards him from the dark. When John realized who it was, he almost couldn’t believe it.

“Ellie?”

“John! Thank God!” Ellie cried in relief.

Glancing to either side of him, her expression seemed to sharpen with concern -or was it fear John was seeing in her eyes?

“Where’s Isaac?”

“We got separated,” John panted. “Ellie, I’m-”

He never had a chance to finish the sentence. At that exact moment, they heard Isaac on John’s communicator.

“John, can you hear me? Are you alright?”

It was Isaac. Ellie's heart nearly stopped.

“Yeah, we hear you loud and clear!” John answered quickly.

"We?" Isaac repeated.

“Yeah. You wouldn’t believe who’s here with me right now.”

Before Isaac could ask what John meant, there came a ghastly cacophony of shrieks and snarls. Looking around, both of them felt their blood freeze in their veins as hundreds of Necromorphs came charging down the streets towards them -Slashers, Leapers and Infectors. Like an evil tide, the Necromorphs swept over everything in their path; their eyes gleaming a terrible red in the blackness. Cars were knocked aside. Street lights toppled and shattered under their sheer weight; sending up showers of scarlet sparks as the air was filled with terrible screeches.

“ _RUN!_ ” Isaac yelled. “GET OUT OF THERE!”

There was no need for him to say so. Ellie and John were already sprinting into the building as Necromorphs rapidly closed in.  The last street light went out.


	3. Darkness

Footsteps stampeded up metal stairs; a jarring crescendo steadily gaining volume and force. Three humans led a desperate chase forward and upward; their heartbeats seeming to blend in violent harmony with their echoing footsteps.

Below them, Necromorphs were leaping from vents and climbing up the walls in relentless pursuit of their quarry. There was no time to stop and think what would happen when they reached the roof. All Isaac knew was that and the others had to put as much difference between themselves and the Necromorphs as they could.

It was getting harder to breathe. Isaac’s lungs were burning, and there was a terrible stitch in his side. Risking a glance to his right, he saw that Ellie was also beginning to tire; as was John. If they kept going like this, the Necromorphs would surely catch them.

As they came to the top of another landing; Isaac saw, in a fraction of a second, an open doorway. 

There was no time to think or explain. Within moments, Isaac had sprinted through the open doorway and into the dark room within, slamming the door behind them.

Instantly, the three were engulfed in intense darkness - the only real illumination being provided by the faint blue - or, in Isaac’s case, red - light of their rigs.

Isaac, Ellie and John stood very close to one another, none of them daring to make a move as shadows slinked back and forth under the doorstrip. The Necromorphs were still searching for them. For the longest time they stood motionless - tense, waiting on bated breath for what they felt sure was an imminent attack. 

Twice a Slasher came dangerously close to discovering them. Twice Ellie’s nerve faltered, her hand tightening painfully around Isaac’s, and twice he too gripped her hand firmly, to reassure her.

Seconds slowly ticked by into minutes, until finally the sounds of the Necromorphs became so distant that the trio dared breathe a sigh of relief - and Isaac winced slightly. His shoulder seemed to be hurting worse than before; radiating with a dull pain that seemed to be spreading through his body.

Without warning, Isaac swayed on the spot. Had he been alone, he likely would have fallen. Ellie, reacting instinctively, caught him. She instantly drew her hand back when she felt a warm, sticky substance covering her fingers. All at once the gravity of the situation hit her, and her eyes grew wide in the dark.

“John, help me!” Ellie hissed, not daring to raise her voice in case Necromorphs heard them. “Quick! Isaac’s wounded.”

“What? Oh shit!”

Carefully, they helped Isaac sit down. By now his eyes had drifted shut, and his skin seemed too pale under the glare of Ellie’s flashlight. His hairline was dark and matted with sweat. 

He wasn’t going to last much longer like this, Ellie realized. They had to help him, fast. 

But how? 

As she sat trying to think of a solution, it was Isaac who spoke.

“Ellie, you still have your medical kit, right?”

“Yes,” Ellie said nervously. “Why?”

“You’ll have to cut open my suit,” Isaac said. “You’ll need to see the wound clearly before you can cauterize it.”

“ _ Cauterize _ it?” Ellie repeated. She and John exchanged worried looks. “Isaac - are you sure?”

“Yes. Don’t argue,” Isaac said. His breathing was becoming shallow, and the pain had now spread from his back to his legs. “There’s no time.”

“This seems like a really bad idea to me,” John muttered.

Isaac managed a twitch of a smile at him. “Hey. I’m full of bad ideas, remember?”

Silence followed this statement, in which Ellie and John stared at one another, hesitating. Isaac reached for Ellie’s hand, fingers closing around her wrist.

“I understand why you’re hesitating,” he said. 

“Do you?” Ellie said quietly.

Isaac nodded. “I do. But we don’t have a choice right now, so…”

He winced as pain lanced up his neck from the wound.

“Please, Ellie.”

Ellie closed her eyes. For a moment she was very still and quiet, and Isaac worried that she might refuse. But no such thing happened. Instead, Ellie let out a low sigh and resolutely nodded her head.

“All right, Isaac,” she said. “We’ll do it.”

…..

A few moments later, Isaac was laying flat on the ground. His suit had been torn at the back by a pair of medical scissors, exposing the deep gash that he’d received from a particularly aggressive Slasher Necromorph.

Examining the wound, Ellie felt her heart clench.

The jagged gash began just below Isaac’s shoulder blade, extending downward before stopping at his hip - so deep and terrible that Ellie felt as though a Necromorph had torn into her as well. It enraged Ellie to no end that this had happened - that there were monsters - and even certain individuals - that desired to hurt Isaac this badly. 

If she ever saw a Necromorph or Unitologist again… Ellie swore she’d kill every last one of them.

For now though, she had to focus on the task at hand: saving Isaac’s life.

“I’m going to try and disinfect the wound now,” she said to Isaac. “I’m sorry. This is going to hurt.”

She saw Isaac give a small nod of acknowledgement. Gingerly, Ellie poured the disinfectant over the wound. 

It must have stung terribly. Ellie watched as Isaac’s body went rigid on the ground, his breath escaping in a sharp hiss as the antiseptic did its job. Then, as the pain subsided, Ellie saw the tension leave him. On the other side of Isaac, John reached over and gently patted Isaac’s uninjured shoulder as Isaac sighed.

But the worst was still to come. Nervously, Ellie spoke.

“Isaac, the cauterization tool isn’t quite big enough. I’m going to have to press the wound with it at least twice, all right?”

Isaac grimaced at the prospect. “This is really going to hurt, isn’t it?”

“Like Hell.” Ellie’s voice was quiet, almost matter of fact sounding, but her eyes were full of worry.

“Let’s get this over with then.”

Isaac laid back down, bracing himself for the inevitable.

In the next instant, all thought was wiped from his mind as pain cleaved through his body - an agonizing, searing pain that would make many a man howl into the black, uncaring void of space as agony ripped and tore at the corners of their mind.

But Isaac was no ordinary man. As such, it was by sheer will that he remained silent, even though his mind screamed and begged for release. He lay on the floor, biting his lips shut and breathing heavily through his nose while his heart beat violently against his ribcage.

He was distantly aware of John grasping his wrists with an almost bruising force, pinning Isaac to the ground as his body writhed as pain racked his being. 

Ellie’s hand was there too, massaging the sensitive skin along the back of Isaac’s neck, her voice quiet as she attempted to soothe him. Isaac shut his eyes, focusing as hard as he could on the sound of it, letting it anchor him as he nearly became swallowed in a sea of hurt.

Then, as quickly as it had begun, the terrible pain stopped. Isaac spat out a savage curse, panting heavily, sweating as his entire body throbbed in the aftermath of it all.

“Halfway through now, Isaac,” Ellie said. 

Isaac nodded to show he’d heard her, though he was so overcome by pain that he could hardly move. When the pain returned, he quivered through every excruciating second of it, tears sliding down his cheeks as he clenched his jaw shut, determined not to make any sounds that might compromise their position.

When the wound had been fully cauterized, John and Ellie helped Isaac to his feet. Then, as if reaching an unspoken agreement, they all quickly exited the dark room and walked back out into the hall. As they walked, Ellie and Isaac joined hands once more, both holding on for what they felt was life itself.


	4. A Narrow Escape

Silence pervaded throughout the dingy interior of the building, broken only by the buzzing of the fluorescent lights which flickered on and off overhead. Shadows slinked over the walls as three figures walked side by side, two of which were joined by the hand.

They had almost reached the building’s exit when they were all startled by a crackling of static. It was moments before they realized that it was coming from John’s comm system - but who could possibly be trying to contact them? 

The three exchanged confused looks, and then John answered the call.

“Hello?”

“Sergeant Carver?” a man’s voice asked. “This is Captain Mitchell from the Four Hundredth EarthGov Platoon. Is Isaac Clarke with you?”

John, Isaac and Ellie looked at each other. All of them wore expressions of shock.

“EarthGov?” John repeated. “I thought the Government was wiped out - the Unitologists-”

“Yes, that’s what we wanted them to think,” Mitchell said quickly. “Look, I don’t have time to explain. I’m sending our coordinates to your locators. If you want answers, I suggest you meet us here.”

…..

Some time later, Isaac, Ellie and John were running along a dimly lit street, occasionally glancing left and right as they passed under the abandoned structures.

The city was eerily quiet. The only sounds were of the wind passing through the abandoned buildings, joined by the occasional rustle of a stray plastic bag floating along on the breeze.

Isaac hated the stillness. It was almost claustrophobic in a way, pressing in on them from all sides, ever sinister as it loomed over them. He felt sure that at any moment, either Necromorphs or Unitologists would spring out of the surrounding shadows and attack them.

Then, something shifted in the ground beneath his feet.

Isaac stopped abruptly, ears straining, every nerve stretching as he scanned the area for the source of the vibrations. Ellie, noticing this, stopped too. So did John.

“What is it, Isaac?”

“You didn’t feel that?”

“Feel what?” asked John, feeling slightly exasperated - they didn’t have time for distractions right now.

Exactly what Isaac would have said, they never found out. For at that moment, there was a violent cracking and splintering as the buildings around them pitched and swayed - and Isaac realized what was going to happen a moment before it did.

“RUN!” he yelled. “NOW!” 

Seizing Ellie by the hand, Isaac pulled her along with him as he broke into a wild sprint - though he didn’t have a clue where he was going. He only knew that he had to keep moving forward, because to stop running would surely mean death.

A sudden lurching of the ground beneath their feet threw them to the ground. Isaac lost his grip on Ellie - heard her scream - and then he was being lifted into the air, a massive tentacle the length of a train wrapped around his leg dangling him in the sky as the Hivemind heaved itself from the depths of the earth, a deafening roar escaping from a gaping maw big enough to swallow a mountain.

Worst of all were its eyes. Enormous, yellow, with sinister slits for the pupils. There were at least three in total, glaring with terrible rage and malice.

What the Hivemind could not have anticipated however - indeed, what the Necromorphs as a whole could not know - was the level of ferocity and determination which Isaac and the others possessed - particularly Ellie. When Isaac was lifted into the air, she reacted instinctively.

“OH NO YOU DON’T YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

The next thing Isaac knew was that he was plummeting downward through the air, before colliding roughly with a mound of debris. Still carried by his momentum, he rolled to the bottom of the pile, crashing against an overturned vehicle before at last coming to a stop, the reason for his release from the Hivemind’s hold, its tentacle being severed by three shots from Ellie’s gun. The Hivemind roared in pain and fury; its yellow eyes zeroing in on Ellie with horrific vengeance, glaring at her as it swung its tentacle straight at her.

It missed her only by a few feet - Isaac felt his heart stop as he saw Ellie and John rising, having only just managed to dodge the tentacle a split second before it had struck the spot they’d previously been standing.

They had literally only missed death by a few feet.

Enraged that the Hivemind had come so close to succeeding in its goal, Isaac heaved himself off the ground and ran towards them. 

“KEEP AIMING FOR THE YELLOW SPOTS!” John was yelling. “THAT’S ITS WEAKNESS!”

Then, as Isaac reached them, they all saw and heard something that made their hearts sink.

From all directions came Necromorphs. Slashers, Leapers, Infectors, rank upon rank the Necromorphs came, all spitting and howling as they rapidly closed in.

“How are we supposed to kill all of these things?!?” John yelled. 

The words had only just been said before the air was filled with the ripping of bullets. Glancing overhead, Isaac realized that the EarthGov platoon had arrived as a massive ship bearing the army’s seal flew overhead, ruthlessly cutting the Necromorphs down before swerving and rising to avoid the Hivemind’s attack.

It was over almost as quickly as it had started. Two missiles made short work of the Hivemind - driving it back into the pit from whence it came. Within seconds, the Necromorphs were gone, leaving only the scattered remains of their dead behind.

Isaac’s head was spinning. Perhaps it was a result from the rough impact he’d made with the earth when the Hivemind had dropped him, but he honestly couldn’t believe what was happening, that things had ended so quickly. In fact, it wasn’t until he and the others were safely on board Mitchell’s ship that it finally sank in that they were safe.

Looking to the side of him, he saw that Ellie was sitting next to him, tears forming in her eyes. Instinctively Isaac put an arm around her, letting her lean on his shoulder. Then, leaning his head back against the wall, Isaac closed his eyes.


	5. Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm just going to be blunt: this chapter contains a very long and detailed sex scene. If you'd prefer to skip reading about Issac and Ellie getting it on, feel free to skip to Chapter 6. Otherwise, have fun! ;)

Isaac stepped inside the shower, sighing with relief as hot water made contact with his skin.

He, Ellie and John were on board Mitchell’s ship, on route to an EarthGov space station.

It was hard to believe that mere hours ago, they had managed to escape Earth unscathed. Their encounter with the Hivemind - it had definitely been one of the worst Isaac had been in. Not just because the damn things were hard to kill - but because Isaac had come very close to losing Ellie today. Too close. A fact that still shook him to the core.

He shut his eyes, letting out his breath as he thought of the desperate battle that had taken place earlier that day. It was all right. It was behind them now. He’d faced worse things. What really mattered was that they were all still together, and still alive.

It felt so good to finally get clean - to let the water wash away the dead skin and grime that had irritated the skin for so long. Water flowed over his hair and down his back, condensing into a small puddle at his feet before being rinsed down the drain along with the soap.

For a long time - or perhaps it was only minutes - Isaac was content to stand there, watching the filth and dried blood swirl away down the drain. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d experienced anything this soothing.

Isaac closed his eyes, allowing his mind to go blank…

He thought briefly that he could hear footsteps on the tiled floor, but in the next instant he was sure that he’d imagined it. Nothing could possibly worry Isaac now. For once, Isaac was content to let whatever it was be ignored - at least until he’d finished in here.

“Mind if I join you?”

Isaac gasped, his eyes opening. Turning around, he realized that Ellie was now standing in the shower with him, barely a foot or so away. This realization, coupled with the fact that she was stark naked, her now sleek wet hair hanging in curtains around her shoulders, was almost too much for Isaac to take in. In an admirable attempt at self-control, Isaac forced himself to make eye contact with her, and maintain said eye contact. He would not be distracted by the sensuous sheen of Ellie’s wet skin; nor the beautiful curves of her slender body, so close and finally - finally within reach.

Ellie stepped closer to him, her eyes trailing down his face, over Isaac’s body, gazing at the scars that marred his flesh. She was seeing too much - Isaac was too tired to hide it, so Ellie must be seeing the sheer, naked desire on his face; the burning ache of wanting Ellie that somehow impossibly had been dragged out into the open here, after all that they had been through.

Isaac felt a drop of water slide down his temple- too warm. Isaac closed his eyes for a brief moment, opening them again as Ellie stepped nearer to him. 

Ellie’s eyes when they found his were full of heat. Isaac could see a question forming in them, and he knew that there was no need to even say the answer out loud.

Instead, he simply nodded.

Ellie closed the gap between them, and kissed him.

Isaac’s mind went blank.

He froze under Ellie’s mouth, unable to believe what was happening, his whole body stiffening. Then he felt Ellie’s hand reach out to take his hand, tangling their fingers together, and the shock of her warm, wet palm against his own made him gasp in surprise.

Ellie took advantage of his open mouth to deepen the kiss, tilting her head upward to push her tongue in past Isaac’s lips.

Waking from his state of shock, Isaac heard himself make a guttural sound, and he started kissing Ellie back, opening his mouth wider to let her in, his own tongue pushing back against Ellie’s, his free hand pulling Ellie up by the back of her neck, closer against him.

He could taste desire in Ellie’s mouth but underneath that was the taste that Isaac remembered from the day he and Ellie had been separated, when he had pulled Ellie’s mouth against him, and it was even better than he remembered. He heard himself making the same desperate sound, his fingers slipping on Ellie’s neck, sliding down to wrap around her lower back; pulling her closer still.

The movements of Ellie’s mouth on his changed in a heartbeat from sweet and somewhat tentative to hungry and as desperate as Isaac’s own. Her teeth clacked against Isaac’s as she pushed deeper into Isaac’s mouth, the hand that was pressed to Isaac’s sliding over his palm, causing sparks of pure feeling to shoot up his wrist.

Isaac gasped again, his hand tightening on Ellie’s hip, and felt Ellie’s teeth sink into his bottom lip, tugging lightly, before pulling back, her breath hot and unsteady against Isaac’s jaw.

She surged forward against Isaac and Isaac felt himself pushed backward until he hit the wall with his shoulder blades. A dull thud echoed in the wet space of the shower as Ellie’s mouth never left him, traveling hot and hungry over the edge of his jaw and down his neck.

She pressed a kiss to the pulse throbbing in Isaac’s throat and then bit down briefly, teeth scraping the sensitive skin, before sucking the place she had just bruised. Isaac gasped brokenly at the sensation, his mouth falling open.

Isaac let his head fall back against the wall, the hand that was still wrapped around Ellie’s, squeezing desperately. He didn’t know what to do with himself. He was everywhere all at once, coming apart under Ellie’s mouth. He was thankful for the shower wall at his back because his legs were as soft as butter beneath him, trembling and weak.

Over the top of Ellie’s head he watched the water cascade over both their bodies; feeling his mind going more and more blank with each passing second.

Ellie pushed their tangled fingers up above Isaac’s head, pressing his hand against the wall as she leaned into Isaac with her body, her leg insinuating itself between Isaac’s thighs.

Isaac shuddered at the contact, his cock twitching at the firm pressure from Ellies’s strong, slender thigh.

Ellie’s tongue had worked its way back up Isaac’s neck, her teeth skimming the pounding pulse under Isaac’s jaw, her thigh now rubbing shamelessly against Isaac’s rigid cock.

Isaac fought for some semblance of control, even as he felt himself slipping, sliding down so easily into the darkness of his own pleasure.

And then he gasped again as Ellie finally touched him.

Ellie moaned into his mouth as her fingers closed over Isaac. She could feel that Isaac was already embarrassingly hard, the head of his cock slick with moisture.

Isaac broke away from Ellie’s mouth, panting, as Ellie’s fingers slid down the length of him - the feeling of Ellie’s delicate, teasing fingers pressing into the sensitive skin of his cock almost too much for him to take. He felt lightheaded, and he dropped his head back against the wall once more and shut his eyes as the room spun around him.

Ellie stroked him with obsessive attention. Isaac could feel the reverence in her touch - the pads of her fingers savoring each ripple of Isaac’s flesh- and suspected he must be imagining it. Ellie’s forehead was pressed damp against Isaac’s cheek, her breath hot and unsteady as it stuttered out of her with each worshipful stroke.

His own breath was coming in short, sharp bursts. Isaac opened his eyes and watched the flowing water above them in the dimly lit bathroom, his thoughts slowing down to the speed of a dream. 

Meanwhile, his body was coming apart in Ellie’s hands. He felt like he was breaking open - like there was light streaming up through the cracks in himself, so bright and jagged that it _hurt_ as it threatened to shatter him to pieces.

Isaac heard himself make a choking sound. His knees were buckling, the only thing holding him up, his grip on Ellie. Ellie felt him falling and slid a hand around to grasp Isaac’s waist, her other hand still working the length of Isaac’s cock, her touch still tantalizingly light. Isaac swore.

“Damn it, Ellie! Stop teasing me!”

Ellie smiled and leaned into him, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

“Easy now,” she purred. “All in good time.”

She slid her hands down Isaac’s legs, feeling every muscle flexed in anticipation, smiling as she felt Isaac give an involuntary shudder.

She ran her hands up Isaac’s calves, up the backs of his knees until she was gripping him by his thighs. She buried her face in the curve of Isaac’s hip, dragging her nose into the dark hair between his legs, mouthing at the base of his cock.

She felt Isaac stiffen against her at the contact. Moving one hand from Isaac’s thighs to wrap around the base, she took the head of Isaac’s cock into his mouth, slowly, tenderly, savoring the moment when she would again feel the living throb of Isaac against her tongue.

She’d missed this so much, missed having her way with Isaac like this, the rush of sensations that greeted her as she pressed her tongue against the grooved underside of Isaac’s shaft.

The familiar heat and texture of the sensitive skin of Isaac’s glans, the slippery salt taste of him, the moisture already gathered at the tip - all of the sensory details combined to drive home to Ellie the intimacy of the act she was performing, and she moaned low and needy in the back of her throat as she closed her mouth fully around his length.

She couldn’t manage to take as much of Isaac’s length into her mouth as she would have liked but she compensated with the hand she’d wrapped around the base, starting up a slow but measured stroking, breathing carefully through her nostrils so she could hollow her cheeks and suck without pausing for breath.

Isaac was worryingly silent above her and Ellie broke his concentration for a moment to glance up at Isaac.

Ellie’s fear that she might be overwhelming Isaac vanished as soon as he caught sight of Isaac’s face and heard him say her name.

“Oh fuck! Ellie!”

He was gazing down at Ellie through lowered lashes, his lips parted in a silent exclamation of pleasure. The flush on his throat had spread to his cheeks and chest. If Ellie hadn’t known any better, she would have interpreted the shattered look on Isaac’s face to be one of intense pain.

She shifted her fingers against Isaac’s thigh, slipping them up until they found the curve of Issac’s bottom. She rubbed the muscled flesh and pulled his mouth slowly off Isaac’s cock, resuming her stroking with her other hand, considering briefly before licking her way from base to tip.

Isaac made a sound that went straight to Ellie’s sex, and she repeated the gesture, this time licking more slowly, pausing to suckle at the head, letting the lightest hint of her teeth scrape the sensitive flesh.

“God, Ellie!”

She felt Isaac’s fingers tightening against her scalp and suddenly registered the tremors that were shaking Isaac’s legs intensifying - a warning sign that his legs weren’t going to be able to hold him up much longer.

Ellie pulled back and changed her grip, seizing Isaac by the buttocks with both hands and pushing him backward until his back was firmly pressed against the wall, getting in close between his knees to take Isaac back into her mouth, shaking slightly with the intensity of her own arousal at the sight of Isaac spread eagle against the wall, flushed and desperate, his wet body glistening from the water of the shower.

She took Isaac deeper this time, a hand on each of his spread thighs, relishing the feel of the muscles tensing beneath her fingers as her mouth sank lower, listening to the sound of Isaac’s ragged breathing speeding up.

She loved hearing the sounds of Isaac losing control, the gasping, desperate quality to his breathing. It was such a small thing, but to Ellie, who knew Isaac better than anyone, who knew how difficult it was for him to let go, the significance of those delicate shifts in the air coming in and out of his lungs, catching on its way out of his throat, made her moan in reciprocal arousal. She yearned to throw Isaac on the floor and ride him into oblivion, but she restrained herself.

Patience, she thought. All in good time.

She tightened her fingers on Isaac’s thighs and quickened her movements, making a conscious effort to relax the muscles of her throat to take Isaac deeper and was rewarded with a hoarse shout from Isaac, his hips jerking forward to meet Ellie’s mouth.

The sudden fullness in her mouth and the increased pressure on the back of his throat made Ellie gag around Isaac’s cock but she didn’t pull off.

She could feel Isaac struggling to withdraw from her, to give Ellie some air, probably mortified that he’d lost control of himself so profoundly.

“Ellie…” Isaac’s voice was strained, tense with embarrassment and arousal.

But Ellie refused to let go. Breathing deeply through her nose so she wouldn’t gag again, she slid her hands around to grip Isaac by the rump and began to move her mouth up and down Isaac’s cock, humming with satisfaction.

Isaac made a grating, desperate sound - clearly struggling with his desire and his fear that he was overwhelming Ellie, the fingers of one hand pressing in against his temple in frustration, trying his hardest to restrain himself from thrusting into Ellie’s mouth.

Ellie let her eyes travel up Isaac’s torso and saw that his body was one long line of tension, his lips bitten shut, the muscles in his neck standing out as he fought to keep himself from losing control.

Ellie decided she would help him along.

She sped up the movements of her mouth, using her grip on Isaac’s arse to pull him closer, clenching her fingers in the trembling muscles and sucking, harder than she had dared.

It worked.

“FUCK! ELLIE!”

Isaac yelled, hips bucking up into Ellies’s mouth, one hand grabbing roughly at the back of Ellie’s head and pulling at her hair.

Ellie forced her throat to relax so he could take Isaac deeper, her nails biting marks into the flesh of Isaac’s buttocks as she guided his thrusts.

Isaac was _fucking_ her mouth.

This realization, coupled with Isaac’s sudden roughness, his abandon, made Ellie moan with satisfaction. 

She could feel every muscle in Isaac’s body tightening toward orgasm, long fingers clutching at the back of Ellie’s head, his breath dissolving into a chorus of low moans.

However, as much as Ellie was tempted to let Isaac come inside her mouth, she still had much better things planned, and besides, they both knew delayed gratification was always the best.

“You still like to tease me, don’t you?” Isaac panted as she straightened up.

“Problem?”

“None whatsoever,” Isaac gasped. There was a cheeky smile present on his face now. “Just glad to see that things haven’t changed.”

Ellie kissed him then, hearing Isaac moan into her mouth as he tasted himself on her lips. Her hand slid up into Isaac’s hair, her other arm looping around Isaac’s neck to bring Isaac closer against her, and before he knew what was happening, Isaac had lifted her - _lifted_ her - off the ground, his hands supporting Ellie’s bottom. Ellie didn’t question it, as this was exactly what she had been hoping for. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around Isaac’s waist to give him better purchase. This new turn of events meant that she was closer to Isaac than ever, the tip of his cock lined up perfectly with Ellie’s sex, Isaac’s hands warm and firm on the crease of her bottom and thigh.

She was still kissing Isaac. Her teeth pulled gently on Isaac’s bottom lip and Isaac made a sound in response that Ellie would likely never forget. She felt his fingers tighten on her legs. She did it again. Isaac nearly dropped her.

“Ellie-”

Ellie kissed Isaac’s neck, biting it gently. She smiled as Isaac flinched under her mouth.

“Are you sure you want to-”

Ellie licked Isaac’s upper lip. She looked deep into his eyes, desire blazing on her face.

“Fuck me Isaac.”

“All right then,” Isaac growled. He tightened his hold on Ellie’s legs, his eyes narrowing. “But just remember - you asked for this.”

He turned around. When Ellie’s back was firmly against the wall, Isaac tucked his face into the side of Ellie’s neck and finally - oh finally - began to thrust.


End file.
